


New Beginnings

by Barson4Ever



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: What will life throw at Mike and Rachel when Rachel finds two of Mike's kids
Relationships: Rachel Scott/Mike Slattery
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Tom watched Rachel with all the other scientists. Rachel saw him walking out of the lab. She looked around at the rest of the James crew. 

“Where’s Mike?” 

“Searching for his wife and kids, I’m meeting up with him to search for both of our families. Why do you care? You have Nick.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still worry and care about Mike. Also, Nick died last week.”

Tom was a little shocked, 

“Oh, I didn’t know...I’m sorry for your loss. But Rachel, don’t rebound with Mike, only get back together if you mean to stay with him.”

Rachel shook her head, watching him leave. Dr. Neustadter came up behind her. 

“Do you have any family left?”

“My boyfriend Nick died last week. I found him and we were together for a couple weeks then he disappeared…. The immunes killed him. No other family.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Let’s not dwell on it.”

“Can I and some others see first hand how the cure works?”

Rachel thought about it,

“Yes, go grabbed a few and some of the doses I’ve got in the case.” 

Dr. Neustater went to gather some others and the case. Rachel turned seeing Tom,

“Captain!”

Tom turned around, 

“Could I have a radio, I’m going out with Dr. Neustater to show them how the cure works. So if I find anybody related to the James crew I could get in touch.”

Tom nodded, handed her the phone.

“Good luck, Dr. Scott.”

“You too.”

Rachel and Dr. Neustadter were giving out doses of the cure to anybody who would listen to them. They had made three stops before they came across a bunch of eight to ten years olds. As she got closer she did a double take,

“Lucas? Lucas Slattery?”

The little boy looked at her.

“How do you know my name?”

“I know your daddy, where are your mom and two sisters? I’m Dr. Rachel Scott.”

“Mommy and Sophia died, Hannah is sick I came out to get food. Where’s daddy?”

“Let’s go get your sister then I will take you both to your dad. Okay?”

“Okay! Follow me!” Lucas was about to take off.

“First come here, I need to give you a shot to keep you from getting sick.” Rachel gently walked over to him.

Lucas looked scared, but let her give him the cure. Lucas led her to where he and Hannah were living. Rachel was appalled at their living situation, following him down the hallway.

“Hannah! I brought someone who has a shot that can help you and she knows daddy!”

Rachel stepped in behind Lucas, upon looking around the room her eyes finally landed on Hannah. The twelve year old, just barely opening her eyes, Rachel took the last dose she had and injected her with it.

“Is dad…..”

“He’s alive, he’s actually out looking for you.” Rachel whispered, getting out her sat phone Tom had given her.

Mike was looking out the window, they had found Tom’s dad, and his two kids. Mike had lost hope finding Christine and the girls when Tom’s dad told him about Darien. 

“Have you heard from Rachel?”

“Not since I came home to her kissing Nick.” Mike said, looking out the window.

“I saw her this morning at the lab, she was looking for you when me and some of the crew dropped by.”

“Figured she wouldn’t care about me any more.”

“Nick’s dead, killed by the Immunes.”

Mike got a guilty look on his face.

The sat phone rang, he answered it, 

“Slattery.” 

“Hey…”

“Hey, Dr .Scott what can I do for you? I figured you wouldn’t want to have anything to do with me. I’m still looking for them, So it better be good.” Mike whispered, voice thick with anger and tears.

“I actually found what you're looking for.” Rachel smiled at the two kids.

“All of them?” Mike asked, his tone changing to hopeful.

“Hannah and Lucas…… Christine and Sophia didn’t make it.”

“Lucas?? But the message she left me….”

“I don’t know Mike, but I’m looking at a carbon copy of you right now.” Rachel smiled at Lucas.

“Okay, Tom is tracking your phone we’re only twenty minutes away, hang tight.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.”

Mike got off the phone looking at Tom.

“You think it’s really them, Mike?”

“Rachel said she was looking at a carbon copy of me. Lucas wouldn’t have stayed around with her, unless she used my name.”

Tom nodded.

Twenty minutes later Mike and Tom pulled into a bad part of town. Both of them got out of the truck Mike called Rachel again,

“Hey we’re here. Where are you?”

“Lucas is coming to get you.”

Mike looked up seeing the dark haired boy whose voice has been haunting his dreams every night since that call from Christine.

“Lucas!” Mike ran to him, scooping him up in his arms and hugging him tight, tears in his eyes.

After a minute or two Mike pulled away looking at him.

“Where’s Hannah and Rachel.”

“Follow me!” Lucas grabbed his hand.

Both Mike and Tom followed him, finally making it back to a crumbling apartment building. Lucas led them up to where Hannah and Rachel were. Walking into the room he quickly saw both of them, they were talking to each other.

“Hannah!” Mike made his way to her, hugging her.

“She okay?” Tom asked Rachel.

“Should be, she’s sick but I gave them both the cure.”

Tom nodded. Tom called Russ, getting him to find a house big enough for Mike and the two kids. Mike had come over to where they were standing.

“What now, Captain?”

“Russ has secured a four bedroom three bath house two doors from me and next door to Kara and Danny.”

“Can we talk in private?” Rachel whispered, looking at Mike.

Tom looked between them.

“I’ll help the kids pack.”

“Yes Rachel?” 

“I’m sorry for how everything went down between us, I hope we can still at least be friends.” Rachel started to walk away.

Mike grabbed her arm, pulling her to him and kissed her hard. He broke the kiss,

“I want us to be more than friends. ” 

“What about your family?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to do this without you.” Mike said, looking toward the bedroom where the kids were.

“They are your children Mike, I’m not the type of girlfriend that says you have to choose between your flesh and blood and me. I’m just not sure what to tell them about our relationship.”

“We’re dating.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, considering you were married to their mother.”

“They knew about the divorce papers before I left for the Arctic. What do we tell them, when you are there every night and day sleeping in my bed.”

“Then we will tell them.”

“Okay, let’s get them back. I want Rios to do a general check up on both of them.” Mike said, looking in on them, then back at Rachel smiling.

“What?”

“I love you.” Mike whispered, kissing her.

“Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

After getting back to the Navy base they had set up, Mike took both Lucas and Hannah to Doc Rios

“Dr. Scott gave both of them the cure.” Mike told him.

“Okay sir.”

Rios looked over Hannah, taking vitals, blood, and whatever else he needed to do. Mike sat beside Lucas pulling him onto his lap, rubbing his hand up and down his back Lucas cuddled close to him.

“Okay, Lucas you’re up.” Rios said.

“Daddy.” Lucas held onto him as tight as he could.

“It’s okay buddy.” Mike sat Lucas on the table.

Rios quickly took blood, vitals and soon all three were in the exam room alone.

“Where’s Dr. Scott?” Hannah asked.

“Around here taking care of patients.” Mike said, not giving her more details to the extent of their relationship.

An hour later Mike got the kids to their new house. Hannah and Lucas went to clean up and explore the new house while Mike stood in the kitchen calling Rachel as he fixed Hannah’s and Lucas' snacks.

“Hey.”

“Hey, I took the kids to the new house, they are upstairs getting cleaned up. I managed to find some clothes off the James but they need more.”

“We can take them tomorrow, I should be home in forty-five minutes, I have something to tell you. We also need to talk to Hannah.”

“Why Hannah, what's wrong with her?”

“I’ll explain when I get home.”

“What’s wrong? Do I need to talk to her?”

“No, not until I get home please Mike just trust me.”

“I’ve always trusted you.” Mike said.

“We both know that’s a lie.”

Mike chuckled.

“I always thought you were pretty.”

It was Rachel’s turn to laugh. After hanging up, Mike turned around to see Lucas.

“Are you going to talk to her about her boyfriend?” Lucas whispered.

Mike shook his head.

“Your sister is only 14, she’s way too young to have a boyfriend.”

“She did up until about a month ago, before that he was Momma’s and Sophia’s.” Lucas whispered.

Mike got a sick feeling about what Lucas told him.p

“Do you remember his name?”

“He was a police officer, Norris, Peter mom called him. I think that was his name.”

Mike was livid now.

“Lucas go upstairs and check on Hannah please.”

Lucas took off upstairs Mike sat there trying to calm down. He heard the door opening Rachel walked into the kitchen, Mike looked at her.

“Her HCG levels are high aren’t they?” Mike asked.

Rachel sat beside him.

“Yeah, did she tell you?”

“No Lucas mentioned her having a ‘boyfriend’ the same one that momma and Sophia had.”

“I’m sorry Mike, do you have a name?”

“He’s dead, Norris.” Mike looked at her.

“So I’m guessing rape?” Rachel took his hand.

“Probably. How far along is she?”

“About a month, Rios wanted her to see an OBGYN ASAP.”

“I wonder if she knows? How do we tell her?” Mike whispered, looking at the staircase.

“Hannah’s a good 8-9 weeks he probably told her when she started having morning sickness, Doc Rios said she did throw up while you took Lucas to the bathroom, he didn’t give it much thought at the   
time.”

Mike looked down at the table, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

“You want me to go with you? Maybe explain it better?”

Mike nodded. They walked up to her room.

“Hannah, can we come in?”

“Yeah.”

Mike opened the door, Hannah was sitting in the corner looking scared.

“You know, don’t you...I only did what I had to. He said he would kill Lucas if I didn’t let him. We’d already lost Mom and only just lost Sophia. When I tried to get away from him he told me all the horrible things he would do to Lucas if I stopped him...It was awful and it hurt so much, luckily it never lasted long. He always wanted to cuddle afterwards, it was so gross!...But I won’t give up the baby.

“Sweetheart, what he did to you was a crime. Why on earth would you want to keep his baby?”

“I didn’t know I was pregnant until he told me when the morning sickness kicked in. I told him that I didn’t want it, that I would give it away. He threatened, again, to kill Lucas if I didn’t keep it.”

Mike sat beside her,

“Honey he’s dead, I killed him because he killed some of my men on the James.” Mike told her.

Hannah started crying, Mike hugged her.

Rachel’s phone buzzed, looking at the text from the doctor she was seeing at the same time as Hannah’s appointment.

“Sweetheart I’ll do whatever you want to. If you want to keep it, which personally I don’t know why you would but I’ll help you in whatever way you want me to. If you want an abortion we can go that route, if you want to give it up for adoption I’ll make sure she or he has a good home. Understand?” Mike rubbed her back.

“I hate him, but I don’t hate the baby. I don’t blame the baby, why would I blame it for something it had no choice in. He was just the biological donor, that doesn’t make him the father. I want to know the baby, not just give birth to it.”

By now Hannah was balling into his shirt, Mike kissed her head. Mike thought back through the conversation. Hannah mentioned keeping her and Lucas safe after Sophia died.

“So mom died first, then Sophia?

Hannah nodded, looking at him.

“He also forced mom to leave you that message that Lucas was dead.

“I love you okay? Please believe me when I say that.” Mike held her like a newborn.

“Love you too, daddy. What do we do now?”

“I have got you a doctors appointment first thing tomorrow.” Rachel said.

“Doc Rios already saw me.”

“It’s for the baby honey they specialize in babies.” Mike explained.

Hannah nodded, Mike tucked her into bed and kissed her head.

“I love you no matter what okay? Always remember that.”

“Always.”

The next day Mike dropped Lucas off at Tom’s house while they took Hannah to the doctor. Rachel was in the passenger seat, she looked at Mike seeing the guilt and worry in his face. She reached for his hand, resting their holding hands on the console. Mike smiled at her before looking back at the road. When they got to the doctor, Hannah looked scared.

“It’s okay ‘anna-banana’ “ Mike whispered, in her ear.

Mike wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the receptionist. After checking in, the three of them sat down Mike in the middle Hannah on his right and Rachel on his left. Others came and went, Hannah was looking at posters on the wall with pregnancy/adoption information. Mike looked at Rachel, Rachel smiled at him and nodded.

“Remember what we talked about yesterday?”

“Yes, daddy I want to be a part of its life. I haven’t decided the rest.”

“That’s okay, take your time deciding no rush. We will support you in any way that you want us to.”

Hannah nodded.

The doctor finally called Hannah back, both Hannah and Mike stood, but Rachel stayed seated.

“You’re not coming with us?” Mike asked.

“I forgot to tell you I had a doctor appointment also.”

Mike sat back down, 

“It’s just a regular checkup, I’ve not had one a year before we shipped out to the Arctic.”

“Okay, we will wait for you.” Mike hugged her, and kissed her, not bothering if Hannah saw. 

Mike stayed outside while Hannah changed, going in after. Both of them waited, the doctor finally came in.

“So I understand we have a bit of a situation?” The doctor said.

Hannah looked at Mike, Mike grabbed her hand.

“Yeah my daughter is pregnant she wants to keep it, we came here to get a check up for her. She and her little brother were homeless for about eight months before my girlfriend found them.” Mike said.

The doctor looked at Hannah,

“How old are you honey?”

“Thirteen. I was raped by someone repeatedly to keep my brother alive and I was barely fed.”

The doctor nodded, looking at the nurse who brought in the ultrasound machine.

“Okay sweetheart, lift up your shirt just up past your stomach.” Hannah did, the doctor put the gel on.

Mike held her hand, watching her. When the doctor found the heartbeat, he knew all of Hannah’s plans for her life before the pandemic would change.


	3. Chapter 3

After checking everything and the doctors confirming Hannah was pregnant the doctor said she was underweight and needed to gain some weight to help the baby grow. After getting the ultrasound picture and the next appointment made Mike and Hannah waited on Rachel, Mike watched her as she walked out from the exam room going to the respoinist desk,making the next appointment an hour earlier than Hannah’s. As they got to the truck, Mike helped Hannah in after shutting the door and he noticed Rachel was just standing at the bed, looking down. Mike walked up to her, 

“What’s going on Honey?” Mike asked. 

Rachel looked at him, taking out a picture out of her pocket. She looked at it, handed it to him and quickly got in the truck before Mike could say anything. Mike looked at the picture, clearly a sonogram with the words baby Scott, 8 weeks. Mike got in the truck looking at Hannah who had fallen asleep.

“It’s Nick’s isn’t it?”

“Not sure because we were still active, then Nick happened over night.” Rachel whispered, not making eye contact.

“Hey, I’m not mad. I’m over it.” Mike said sincerely.

Mike moved his arm so he could run his fingers over her arm and rested his hand on her stomach. Rachel smiled, placing her hand over his. Mike pulled up at Tom’s, Rachel and Hannah stayed in the car, while Mike walked up to the front door. The door opened about the same time Mike stepped on the porch Lucas ran out hugging Mike.

“Daddy!”

“Hey buddy, did you have fun with Uncle Tom?”

“Yeah!”

Mike looked up to see Tom.

“Go get in the car, I’ll be there in a second.”

Lucas nodded, and ran to the car. Mike watched him, before turning to look at Tom.

“How was the appointment?” Tom asked.

“Alright she’s pregnant, besides needing to gain weight she and the baby are okay.” Mike said, not saying anything about Rachel.

“How is dad feeling about all this?”

“It’s hard, but I’m glad the baby will not get to know it’s father and I will step into that role.”

“Are you going to raise it as your own?”

“We’ve decided to co-parent for now, though that might change. I want her to have a say in his or her life.”

Tom nodded.

“You're handling it better than I would if it was Ashley. If you need anything let me know.”

“Thanks, I better get going Hannah wanted Lucas to know, then go eat and shop baby stuff.”

The two of them parted ways Mike got back in the truck. He looked in the back Hannah was showing Lucas the ultrasound. He looked over seeing Rachel doing the same thing, he grabbed his hand squeezing it. Rachel looked up and Mike lent over and kissed her. After a minute he broke the kiss and looked back, smiling

“Who’s hungry?”

“Me!” Both Hannah and Lucas said.

After lunch they were walking out to the truck, Mike could tell something was on Hannah’s mind.

“You okay?” Mike asked, wrapping an arm around her.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“There’s only three bedrooms in the house, where will the baby sleep?”

“Well for about the first year of his or her life, they will share a room with either you or Rachel and I, whichever you decide because he or she will be up throughout the night.”

“Are you and Rachel going to get married and have more kids?”

“Uh… I don’t know. Rachel and I started seeing each other because I needed to move on, your mom and I had already decided that when I got back we were separating. I wanted to find you kids and your mom, but Rachel and I are dating, I hope this doesn't affect our relationship.” Mike said, wanting to talk to Rachel before he told Hannah or Lucas about the baby.

“No, mom had a boyfriend, he died about a month before Norris found us. I’m happy for you and Rachel, you look happy with her.”

“I am honey.” 

They left and went to some baby stores, all four got out, Mike got one buggy and Rachel got one and Mike put Lucas in his.

“Okay ‘anna-banana you see anything you like or want?”

“I just want ideas for right now.”

“Are we coming back after finding out the gender?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah.”

“I like that!” Lucas said, pointing to a nursery set up.

Mike, Hannah, and Rachel looked at what he pointed at. It had snow painted walls, a crib with foxes and polar bears sitting in and around the crib, it also had penguins.

“I like that one.” Hannah said, pointing at another one,

Mike and Rachel smiled at one another. The one Hannah pointed out was Navy themed with blue and white.

“What if it’s a girl?” Mike asked.

“I like them both for a boy and a girl. But I’m with Lucas, I like the snow and polar bears better. What do you and Rachel think?”

“It doesn't matter what we think. But I like it.” Rachel said.

“I love it, I would get it today but we don’t have the space to put it.” Mike said.

One of the sales associates had walked by when Mike said it.

“We can put it on layaway sir, just need 10 percent down.”

“Thank you so much.” Mike said.

“No problem you and your wife picked out a very popular set.” The sales associate walked away before anyone spoke.

Mike looked at Hannah, who had been closer to the crib, she was looking studiously down at the floor. Mike walked over crouched down in front of her.

“Look at me ‘anna.” Mike whispered.

Hannah looked at him, tears in her eyes. Mike wiped them away as he said,

“I love you and I’m proud of you, if this happened to any other thirteen year old they wouldn’t be handling it like you are.” Mike kissed her forehead.

Hannah nodded.

After getting everything they wanted and made a down payment, Mike caught Rachel looking at the Navy one.

“You want me to put it on layaway too?”

Rachel nodded.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Mike whispered, and kissed her.

Afterward the four of them went home. Tom called Mike about the time they got back.

“Sam and Ashley heard what happened to Hannah, he wanted to come see her if you and she are okay with it.”

Mike had the speaker on and Hannah lit up at the mention of Sam. They were really close before the Red Flu, Tom had always teased Mike that they would be in-laws after Hannah and Sam went to college.

“They are both welcome here anytime, they can come over now if you don’t mind.”

“They just left. I’ll pick them up around 7 if that’s okay?”

“Fine by me, see you then.” Mike hung up.

Lucas had come out with a new animal book, he had found it at the store and it was called Tornado.

“Daddy can we read? Like we used to?”

“Yes but Sam and Ashley are coming over, wouldn’t you rather play with them”

Lucas shook his head no, and held his arms up telling Mike he’d rather read with his daddy. Mike lifted him up, taking the book Tornado from him. It was a book about a dog who was dropped down into a little boy’s yard by a Tornado. Mike took him into the living room, Lucas cuddled beside him on the couch. There was a knock on the door, Hannah answered it. Sam and Ashley came in and the three kids went upstairs to do whatever kids their age do. Mike started reading to Lucas and both were soon engrossed in it. Rachel smiled at them and sat beside them. He wrapped his arm around her, the other was holding the book. Mike continued to read, before long both Rachel and Lucas were sound asleep. Mike sat the book down, resting his head on top of Rachel’s, before long he too was asleep. Meanwhile upstairs Ashley, Sam, and Hannah were watching TV. Hannah had fallen asleep, leant against Sam. Tom had taken him aside before he and Ashley left, telling him about the baby, and to be there for her as a friend. Ashley was watching them, smiling.

“I heard what dad told you, you and her were very close before the Red Flu. You need to be there for her as much as she and uncle Mike will let you.”

“I’m fifteen and she’s thirteen and pregnant. I don’t think uncle Mike would approve.”

Mike had woken up, gently getting up, leaving Rachel and Lucas on the couch asleep. He fixed dinner, after finishing he checked on Rachel and Lucas and found both were still asleep. He went upstairs to check on Sam, Ashley, and Hannah. Ashley came out of the bathroom as he walked past,

“You hungry? I have dinner almost done, where is Sam and Hannah?”

“They are asleep.”

Ashley went downstairs, Mike looked inside Hannah’s bedroom, seeing Hannah asleep leant against Sam. Sam didn’t see Mike and was just watching Hannah sleep.

“I’m assuming your dad told you what happened to Hannah?”

“Yes sir.” Sam looked at Mike.

“I always remember you having a crush on Hannah, is that still the case?”

“Yes sir and her… circumstances? Doesn’t bother me. I was just afraid you wouldn’t approve.” Sam looked down at her.

“I normally wouldn’t, given how young she is, but she needs all the help she can get. I’m just worried about how your dad will react. ”

“He told me I needed to be there for her through this and I will be, if you let me sir.”

“As long as you don’t hurt her we will be good. I’m going back downstairs, wake her up and come eat.”

Mike left them, going back downstairs.

“Hannah, Hannah.” Sam whispered, and kissed her head, and rubbed her arm.

“Mmm?”

“Come on your dad has dinner ready.”

Hannah opened her eyes, smiling up at him.

Meanwhile downstairs….

Mike woke up Rachel, smiling as she opened her eyes, Lucas and Ashley were setting the table.

“Hey dinner is done.” Mike whispered.

Rachel nodded.

Mike saw Sam and Hannah coming down the stairs.

“I think Hannah will be okay.”

Rachel had a confused look on her face, but then she saw Sam holding Hannah’s hand.

“You okay with that?”

“As long as he is supportive and doesn’t hurt her.”

Rachel kissed him, Mike looked at her.

“What’s wrong Mike?”

“I just feel like I’ve been neglecting you since we came home.”

“Well part of that is my fault, you also have been taking care of your kids. I’m fine and I love you.”

“I love you too, but I’m taking you on a proper date this weekend.” Mike pulled her up into his arms and kissed her.

Mike and Rachel went into the kitchen and talked with the kids. Tom came over a while later getting Sam and Ashley. Sam hugged Hannah and kissed her cheek before they left, Tom just looked at Mike and he shrugged.

“You're not going to say anything?” Tom asked.

“As long as he doesn't hurt her and is supportive, and you're okay with it.”

“I’m fine if you're fine. Bye Hannah, love you.” Tom hugged her.

“Love you too, Uncle Tom.”

After Tom left, Hannah hugged Mike.

“Love you daddy.”

“Can we finish my book?” Lucas asked.

“How about we restart it and read it as a family?” Mike asked, looking at Rachel who smiled.

“Yeah!” Both kids walked into the living room, leaving Mike and Rachel.

They looked at each other, Mike pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Rachel wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him.

“I’m taking you on a two night getaway this weekend. Tom will gladly take Hannah and Lucas.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to… I…. also wanted to know something.”

“Which is?” Rachel asked.

“Do you want more than this? Have you thought about….”

“A family? You, me, Hannah, Lucas and the two new babies? Yes, I want that.. I thought that’s what we had when I moved in along with Hannah and Lucas?”

“Yes the six of us, but have you thought about kids of…. our own?” Mike asked, nervously.

“I know we talked about it, I thought about it after we found those two in there, but I didn’t know if you wanted anymore after this one even if he or she is not yours biologically.”

“I do if you want too… I will be whatever you want me to be to him or her. I know you're taking a step back with my two but you communicate well with both of them. I was hoping you would step into a mother role for both of them. Maybe help Hannah when the baby comes, if you're okay with that?”

“I want too…. I just didn’t know if you and them would approve.”

“I approve and by the way they have taken to you, first Lucas not running from you when you first found him and Hannah wanting your input at the store shows something. Lucas only liked Tom outside of Christine, his sisters, and I before the world went to hell. Hannah was a little more outgoing, but I’m hoping Sam and Ashley will help me with that.”

“Come on dad, Rachel!” Hannah yelled.

“Come on.” Mike took her hand pulling her into the living room to the couch. Rachel sat on one side, Lucas on top of Mike, and Hannah on the other side.

Mike wrapped an arm around Rachel, pulling her so she rested on his chest. He kissed her head, and Mike started the book over.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike was jolted awake by someone shaking him. 

“Mike wake up.” Rachel whispered beside him. 

Mike groaned, turning to look at Rachel before he heard sobbing down the hall. Rachel was getting up as Mike sat up, Mike threw on a shirt and opened the door walking down the hallway and gently opened Hannah’s door. Mike gently bent down in Hannah’s ear whispering, 

“Annie wake up it’s daddy, you're safe he’s dead.” 

Hannah mumbled and twisted in bed. Mike gently kissed her head and repeated what he said, Hannah opened her eyes fresh tears coming out of them. Mike gently sat on the bed Hannah threw herself into his arms sobbing. 

“You’re safe Hannah, you’re safe Hannah.” Mike whispered into her hair and kissed her head. 

Both were quiet, Rachel smiled at the scene and turned to leave when she heard Mike humming. She looked back smiling at him. 

“What time is it?”

“About 4.” 

Mike could see she was exhausted knowing Rachel hadn't slept well between getting back to the states and finding and losing Nick and finding out she was pregnant. Mike gently picked up Hannah, walking over to Rachel. 

“Let’s go back to bed.”

Rachel followed him, Mike laid Hannah down on one side then got in on the other, moving to the middle. Mike waited for Rachel to get in, wrapping an arm around both of them. Mike kissed Rachel, Rachel laid her head on his chest, both falling back asleep. Around 9, Lucas came in jumping on the bed cuddling on Mike’s chest between Rachel’s and Hannah’s heads. About 10, Mike woke back up watching the three people he loved more than life sleeping. Rachel woke up a few minutes later, both watching Hannah and Lucas sleep.

“How are you feeling about everything?” Rachel asked.

“Strangely at peace with everything, you?” Mike kissed her head.

“Same way.”

Eventually both Hannah and Lucas woke up, Sam texted Hannah asking her out for dinner. Sam just got his license, Tom called Mike and told him Mike was taking Rachel on a date also that he would watch Lucas for them. Mike got off the phone, 

“Apparently we have a date when Sam takes Hannah out, Tom is going to watch Lucas.” Mike told Rachel.

“Perfect.” Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

Around 6 Tom and Sam showed up to be with Lucas and Hannah. Tom was going to stay there so Lucas had his toys to play with. Mike saw Sam and Hannah off, kissed Lucas’s head and they left. Mike led Rachel to the car, going to the restaurant (that Sam and Tom set up reservations for him and Rachel at, so Sam and Hannah could go somewhere else). After the waiter sat them down and ordered drinks and food. As the waiter walked away, 

“So how does Mike Slattery do dates?”

Mike laughed.

“I’ve not been on a date in 27 years. What does Dr. Rachel Scott do on dates?” 

“Oh I don’t know, go to dinner, talk about likes and dislikes, after dinner a walk under moonlight. Maybe go wine tasting, stay home and watch a movie.” Rachel smiled, take a sip of her water.

“Well I took you to dinner, I already know most of your likes and dislikes at least I like to think I do. I was planning a walk in the park after dinner. The stay home with a movie will be the future date.The wine tasting will not be happening for a while.” Mike smirked at her. 

Rachel smiled, then frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Mike asked.

“I was just thinking about the house situation. We need a bigger house.”

“Hannah’s only 2 months, you're a month. We have time to find the perfect home.”

“I know I just wanted to be home for Christmas, it’s just 5 days. We have no presents. How are we going to handle two babies that will be roughly a month apart.” Rachel said. 

Mike placed both hands on hers. 

“Hey calm down, tomorrow we will go shopping with the kids and let them pick out their present, we will go ahead and get them plus get some stuff they didn’t get the day after. When the holidays are over, we can start looking for a bigger house and be moved in by the time Hannah’s four months and you’re three months.” Mike whispered. 

“You sure about that?”

“No but all those months out at sea not knowing where my family was then we happened and everything with Norris I’m ready to start fresh, I don’t know about you but getting the house and moving into it didn’t feel like a fresh start at least for me. It might have for you and the kids, but I don’t feel home there. I know I should be grateful to have a roof over my hand, my kids, and you around me but….” Mike shrugged.

“It’s not home, it feels borrowed.” Rachel said understanding. 

“Yes, I want at least a six bedroom/five bath…. If you still want a baby with me.” Mike said nervously. 

Rachel smiled, taking his hand. 

“I already am, he or she might be yours, you know there’s a 50/50 chance the timeline allows it.”

“I know.”

“Then why do you keep bringing it up?”

Mike looked at her, then looked at the table.

“Why did you pick me out of every guy on the James?”

Rachel smiled, grabbing his hand.

“Because under your tough exterior is the kindest, gentlest, sweetest man I know. You're also cute, you're sexy when someone pisses you off. You’re a good dad.”

Mike looked down, embarrassed and smiled a bit. Rachel hugged him, then kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike and Rachel got home about ten minutes before Sam dropped Hannah off. Rachel and Mike were sitting on the front porch when Sam pulled in, Rachel stood pulling Mike inside and to the couch so he wouldn’t spy on them. Mike still looked out the window, 

“Mike quit it, you trust them both, come on.” Rachel said, getting him to watch tv. 

Mike wrapped an arm around her, about the time the door opened. Hannah ran upstairs, Sam behind her. Mike got up,

“What’s wrong?” Mike said worried that Sam had done something to hurt her. 

“I think, what do you call it? Morning sickness isn’t that only supposed to happen in the morning? She was fine at dinner, what do I need to do to help her?” Sam asked, looking helpless. 

“Grab a water from the fridge and follow me.” Mike said. 

Sam did as he was told and followed Mike. As they got to the bathroom Mike knocked on the door, 

“Honey can I come in?” 

“Yeah.” 

Mike opened the door and Sam followed him in, Hannah was still puking. Mike didn’t have time to do anything before Sam got down, setting the two waters aside and pulled Hannah’s hair back. Mike smiled, and frowned when he heard Rachel running for the other bathroom. 

“I’ve got her, if you want to go check on Rachel.” Sam looked at him.

“Go on dad.” Hannah said in a gap between retching. 

Mike grabbed one of the waters and ran to the other bathroom, helping Rachel as she had her head in the toilet. A while later, someone knocked so Mike stepped out, seeing it was Sam.

“Hannah’s back on the couch, I have to go, dad dropped off Lucas. He’s asleep in his room.”

“Thanks for helping Hannah.”

“I could stay if I needed too.”

“No need to get in trouble with your dad, it’s getting late. It won’t go down as a point against you from me.” Mike patted his shoulder. 

“But I do want to be there for both of them.”

“You will be, I’m glad my daughter has you in her corner. But you don’t need to let that get in the way of listening to your dad okay? If anything happens with Hannah or the baby, I will keep you in the loop okay?”

“Can I go to the doctor’s appointments?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Sam shook his hand.

“Your welcome, now go tell Hannah bye and get home.”

Sam ran downstairs telling Hannah bye and left. Rachel opened the door, looking a little better.

“That was nice of you.” Rachel hugged him.

“I’m always nice, just only to people I like.” Mike smirked. 

Mike and Rachel went downstairs and Mike sat beside Hannah, Rachel beside him. Hannah laid her head on his shoulder, Mike kissed her head wrapping an arm around her. Rachel smiled, hoping for both babies to be girls so Mike could spoil both of them rotten and love them like he did and Hannah. She also hoped one would be a boy so she could see what he did with two boys. 

**A month later**

Mike smiled as he walked around the potential new home for his family. It had six bedrooms/ four baths, he called Rachel. 

“Hey.” Rachel whispered.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” 

“No, I was walking past Lucas’s room, going downstairs to fix the kids and I breakfast where are you?” 

“I went for a run, and found a potential new home for us if you and the kids like it. I think we should get it. It's a perfect six bedrooms four baths, two masters one for us, one for Hannah, four good sized rooms for Lucas, two babies, and future babies.” Mike smiled, he could already imagine his family living here, making it a home. 

“Come home get showered, and have breakfast and we can go look at it before we take the kids to school.” 

“Be home soon, love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

Mike got home, showered, and had breakfast. Lucas and Hannah grabbed their school stuff and headed out to the car. After looking at the house, everyone agreeing on it, Mike took the kids to school. When Mike pulled up to the front Hannah and Lucas looked at one another.

“Can’t you just drop us at the back dad?” Hannah asked. 

“Yeah please dad?” Lucas asked.

“Why? You only need to go back there if you rode the bus. Come on, I wanted to meet your teachers anyway since I was working during the parent/teacher conference.” 

Lucas and Hannah looked at one another, Mike knew that look.

“What’s going on?” 

“The kids and teachers are mean to us, the teachers say things about Hannah and they call me stupid. The kids are just as bad.” Lucas said, looking down. 

Mike and Rachel looked at each other in shock.

“Why didn’t you tell your father or I?” Rachel asked.

They both shared another look, this time Hannah spoke, 

“We were afraid you would throw us out.”

Mike's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. 

“Why on Earth would you think that? I just found you guys, I wouldn’t be able to function without you two.” 

“That’s not what the other kids and teachers say. You and Rachel were together when you found us right?” Hannah asked. 

“Not exactly, but as you know about the divorce from your mom, and he thought Lucas had died. We did start seeing each other, but broke up because I found my boyfriend who I thought was dead.” 

“What changed?” Lucas asked. 

“Her boyfriend died and she found you two, and finding out your mom died. It just made me realize I loved her.” Mike whispered, looking at Rachel. 

Both Hannah and Lucas smiled.

“Let’s go talk to your principal and teachers.” Mike said. 

Rachel stayed in the car, forty-five minutes later Mike got back into the truck, looking confident. 

“Meeting go well?” Rachel leaned over to kiss him. 

“Yep, Hannah and Lucas will be getting help and bullying will be appropriately handled, if it isn’t Hannah or Lucas will tell me.” 

“What do you want to do now?”

“Call the realtor and put an offer in on that house.” Mike smiled at her, resting his hand on her stomach, and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was enjoying being alone in the house and was making the most of it. She had walked through every room and checked everything out. She was now deciding which room she wanted for her baby. She loved the master bedroom but the bed really had to go. It was only a queen which was too small and it was much too uncomfortable. It was decorated in neutral colors and obviously only recently done, so there was no need to redecorate. She could take her time deciding exactly how she wanted it. 

Hannah and Lucas came running upstairs, 

“Which is mine?” Lucas asked.

“Whichever you want, besides the master.” Mike said, coming up beside him. 

“And this one.” Rachel smiled, pointing to the one she wanted for the baby. 

Lucas and Hannah nodded, looking at the other four. 

“I want this one with the window bench.” Hannah said, looking at the full size bed and the big window.

“Do you want me to repaint it?”

“No, I like the grey accents and white headboard on the bed.” 

“I want this one with the cool bed.” Lucas was looking at the other one across Hannah’s with the loft bed with a desk under it. 

“So I’m guessing the room beside Hannah’s will be the baby snow/polar bear room?” Mike asked Hannah.

“Yes.”

“And the one you’re guarding will be the baby Navy room?” Mike asked. 

“Yes, I also like that name.” Rachel hugged him.

“Let’s get the rooms painted and mostly decorated and if you two like the idea when we decide names I’ll hang up their name in each room.” 

“I love that idea.” Hannah smiled.

“Me too.” 

“So I have six months to have the polar bear room done and seven months to have the Navy room done. Are the other three okay or do you want something different?” Mike wrapped an arm around each of them. 

“I’m good with mine.” Hannah said.

“Lucas?”

“I’m good.” Lucas hugged him. 

Mike looked at Rachel, 

“I would like a bigger more comfortable bed. I tried that one earlier and it wasn’t up to par.” 

“What size?”

“King.”

Mike nodded. 

Two months passed by quickly, but Mike got the polar bedroom finished with help from Hannah. 

“Hannah, do you want anything specific for your room?” Mike asked,sitting beside her.

“A new mattress and a swing chair. That mattress is hard.” 

“I would like a swing chair for our room too.” Rachel said, as she sat beside Mike. 

“What is that?”

Hannah pulled up a picture on her phone and handed it to Mike.

“Okay I’ll see what I can do.” 

“They sell them down at that furniture place we got the baby stuff from.”

Mike nodded, and kissed them both.

“I’ll go look right now.” Mike kissed both goodbye.

Mike got up and noticed Lucas was playing on the floor.

“You wanna go with me buddy? Maybe grab a milkshake on the way home?” Mike asked, he had realized he was so concentrated on Rachel, Hannah, and the babies that Lucas had got thrown to the side. 

“Yes!” Lucas jumped up going to get his shoes.

Mike and Lucas enjoyed their day out together, Lucas had fallen asleep on the way home so Mike had to carry him in. He smiled as he saw Rachel and Hannah had fallen asleep on either ends of the couch, he laid Lucas on the other couch and started dinner. Weeks passed by, Sam started staying over on the couch so he could be close for Hannah. Mike finally just told him to move in and stay in Hannah’s room. Hannah was almost six months along, it had taken Tom some time to let Sam officially move in with Mike and Rachel so he could be close. The two teenagers had fallen hard and fast, Mike was hesitant like Tom, but Hannah wanted Sam close just as much as she wanted her dad close and neither Mike and Sam could deny her. Mike watched them as they slept on the couch as they had fallen asleep during a movie. Whilst they slept, Rachel quietly asked, 

“ What did the doctors say at her check up?”

“She’s doing okay. The doctor is worried about her going into labor early but doesn’t want to induce her too early either.” (Was that what you meant?)

Rachel kissed him, as he kissed her back.

“You need to wake Sam so he can get her to bed.”

Mike gently woke them both up and helped Hannah off the couch and waved them and Rachel off upstairs. After checking the doors and windows he turned off the lights he too went upstairs. As he lay next to Rachel in the quiet of night he realized that he should make the most of the calm, before two babies made it a thing of the past.


End file.
